Demon Slayer Corps
The |Kisatsutai}} is an organization that has existed since ancient times, dedicating its existence to protecting humanity from Demons. There are hundreds of Demon Slayers within the organization, but they aren't officially recognized by the government.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 4, Page 2''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Volume 2, Character Introduction Page Structure Joining In order to become a Demon Slayer, an individual must pass the Final Selection, a test used as an entrance exam to join the Demon Slayer Corps. During this selection, examinees must survive for seven days on a mountain top infested with Demons without any aid from the outside world. Candidates who complete the Final Selection are issued the standard uniform, which is highly durable and light-weight and cannot be easily damaged by minor Demons, as well as being given the opportunity to choose the ore for their special sword, which is designed to eliminate demons efficiently. Each new Slayer is also assigned a Kasugai crow for communication purposes. Ranks The Demon Slayer Corps has ten ranks. From lowest rank to highest, these ranks are: Mizunoto→Mizunoe→Kanoto→Kanoe→Tsuchinoto→Tsuchinoe→Hinoto→Hinoe→Kinoto→KinoeKimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 8, Page 12 Once a Demon Slayer has fully settled into the organization, they are granted the lowest rank: Mizunoto. They must complete a variety of missions to ultimately reach the highest Demon Slayer rank: Kinoe. Pillars Within the Demon Slayer Corps, there is a group of elites, known as The Nine Pillars. This group consists of the nine most powerful combatants in the organization. In order to become eligible to join the Pillars, a Demon Slayer must either successfully kill 50 Demons or kill a member of the Twelve Demon Moons, a group of the most powerful demons in existence who serve directly under the Demon King, Muzan Kibutsuji. Tsuguko A Tsuguko is a very talented Demon Slayer that has been designated as the successer to one of the Nine Pillars, should that Pillar retire or die. In order to become a Tsuguko, a Demon Slayer can either apply and get accepted, or get scouted by one of the current Pillars. Salary List of Members Anime= |-| Manga= Abilities Breath Styles Breath styles are styles of breathing techniques taught to most Demon Slayers in order for them to efficiently perform missions. These techniques are used by most Demon Slayers, especially the higher-ranking ones. Physical Abilities and Attributes All of the Pillars and some of the lower-ranked slayers have enhanced strength, speed, stamina, agility, mobility of the joints, and resistance to injury; all at superhuman levels. Abilities specific to certain individuals include unconscious combat, omnipresent rage, unique muscle composition, enhanced senses, and extrasensory perception. ''Senses'' Some slayers have naturally enhanced senses, which they use in combination with existing breath styles or develop new breath styles (like the Sound Breathing Style). * his ability is referenced as echolocation ''Extrasensory perception'' (ESP) * Ability to See-Through (Tanjiro Kamado) * Ability to See-Through (Yoriichi Tsugikuni) * Ability to See-Through (Gyomei Himejima) * Ability to See-Through (Michikatsu Tsugikuni) * Ability to See-Through (Muichiro Tokito) ''Demon Slayer Marks'' A select few in the Demon Slayer Corps have recently developed special marks on their skin similar in design to various Demon Crests. These marks are referred to as Demon Slayer Marks. The first recorded occurrence of these markings were in the Sengoku Era possessed by a handful of swordsmen who practiced Sun Breathing. It is mentioned by Amane Ubuyashiki that these samurai swordsmen were once inches away from ending Muzan. History It is implied by Kagaya Ubuyashiki that Muzan Kibutsuji came from the same family as him about 1000 years ago.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 137, Page 5 Kagaya states: "This led to the family bloodline being cursed. Every child born in our family was weak, and they died right away. But when our family was about to get wiped from existence, the priest gave us some advice. A demon came from our bloodline. So you must dedicate your soul to defeating him. And if you do that, your family will not die out. We have received wives from our priests for generations. And our children are more resilient to death now. But nobody in our family has lived beyond thirty."Kimetsu No Yaiba Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 5-6 This indicates that the Ubuyashiki family has led the battle against Muzan for almost 1000 years. Trivia * Rank symbols can be shown at the back of each Slayer’s hand. In the Pillars’ case it’s their title what becomes visible. pl:Oddział zabójców demonów zh-tw:鬼殺隊 __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Organizations